Baise-moi
by MrBloodline
Summary: Un Finn célibataire depuis peu, un Puck un peu trop curieux, et un sauna ... mauvaise combinaison ? Peut-être pas tant que ça ! Pinn ! Attention Lemon !


_Le grand retour du Pinn mes amis !_

_Bon, c'est pas un secret : je suis naze pour les lemons entre mecs (après tout, je suis hétéro). MAIS POURTANT, cet OS en contient un ! Et assez hard, je trouve._

_J'espère que ça vous plaire, et que ce n'est pas trop OCC._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas la série !_

* * *

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accompagner Puck dans ce putain de sauna.

C'est vrai quoi … après tout, je le connais. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il mijoter quelque chose. C'était Puck. Le requin du sexe. Le pire coureur de jupons que je connaisse. C'était donc prévisible qu'il tente quelque chose.

Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il tenterait quelque chose _avec moi_.

- Steuplait ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un mec ! J'veux pas mourir ignorant !

- Mais t'es complément MALADE ! Hurlais-je. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça avec moi, d'abord ?!

- Parce que t'es mon meilleur pote ! Dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Comme si ce simple fait changeait quelque chose !

- Allez quoi ! Ose me dire que t'es pas curieux !

- Et Rachel, alors ?

C'était là une excuse minable. Je n'étais plus en couple avec Rachel depuis des semaines …

- Parce qu'elle t'as quitté pour Quinn ! Dit Puck. Raison de plus pour coucher avec moi ! Ça prouve que t'as pas besoin d'elle !

_Bordel._

Il commençait à éveiller ma curiosité, ce con.

Est-ce que ça ferait de moi un gay si ça n'arrivait qu'une seule fois ? Avec Puck, c'était peu probable .. il voudrait certainement recommencer. Et le connaissant, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

_Bordel._

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Mon cerveau de disait de refuser, mais mon instinct me criait d'accepter la proposition de Puck, qui n'attendait que de ça.

- Ça sera notre petit secret, dit-il, un sourire qui en disait long sur les lèvres.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre. Je sentait que j'allai le regretter amèrement, mais tant pis. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas reculer.

- D'accord, mais si jamais t'en parles à quelqu'un …

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'était notre petit secret.

Il s'approcha de moi, et s'empara de mes lèvres. C'était une sensation bizarre. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un mec, mais c'était pas dégelasse. Je pouvais sentir ma virilité grossir sous ma serviette.

Il avait réussit à me faire bander, cet abruti. Chose qu'il avait remarqué.

- Je suis trop fort, dit-il, fier de lui.

- Espèce de …

- Chuuuuuuuuuut. Surtout, ne dis rien. Tu vas tout gâcher.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il fit glisser ma serviette. J'étais désormais à poil devant mon meilleur pote, dans une position plus qu'embarrassante.

_Bordel de merde_.

- Bon … c'est un sacrifice que je vais faire là. Rachel te suçais pas, hein ?

Je fis non de la tête. C'était vrai : Rachel n'aurai jamais fait ce genre de trucs. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Puck s'agenouilla et prit mon sexe en bouche. Quant à moi, je fermais les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose.

« J'espère que personne peut nous voir … oh merde … faut pas que je pense à ça … pense à Sam, Finn … pense à Sam et sa grande b … MERDE ! »

C'était le mot qui convenait. Il se débrouillait vraiment bien ! Tellement que je ne tarda pas à jouir dans sa bouche. Une fois l'orgasme finit, je tentait de reprendre mon calme, les jambes tremblante.

- Pas dégueulasse, dit Puck sur le ton de la conversation. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais me faire plaisir.

Je compris que j'allais passer à la casserole. Et ça ne m'enchantais pas, d'ailleurs. J'étais habitué à être le dominant avec Rachel, et non pas le dominé. Enfin, au lit en tout cas.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais une dette envers Puck …

Tant pis … il faudrait je que serre les dents.

- Vas-y mollo.

- Je te promets rien …

Tout en grommelant des propos incompréhensible, je me mis à quatre pattes.

« _Serre les dents, Finn. Serre les dents_. », me dis-je à moi-même.

Je sentis qu'il posait ses mains sur mes fesses.

« _Serre les dents_. »

- Attention, Puckzilla est dans la place !

Et c'est là qu'il pénétra en moi. Et bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien !

- Putain d'merde, Puck ! Tu me …

- Chut ! Tu gâches tout.

Il commença à bouger en moi. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal au début, mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur laissa place au plaisir.

- Humm, tu kiffes ça, hein ?

honnêtement … ouais, je prenais mon pied. Mais hors de question de l'admette, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Dis-le …

- Ta gueule ! Hurlais-je.

- Dis-le, Finn !

- Ta gueule !

Il s'arrêta brusquement de bouger, à mon grand déplaisir.

- Dis-le, et je te jure que ton calvaire sera terminé …

Putain. J'avais plus le choix, maintenant.

- Défonces-moi, bordel !

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment …

Il recommença à bouger. Il me défonçait comme un malade, m'arrachant des hurlements que je ne me savais même pas capable de pousser. Et je prenais toujours autant mon pied. C'était humiliant, mais étrangement … excitant.

Je ne regrettais vraiment pas d'avoir accepte sa proposition.

Soudain, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de bouger. Je serra les fesses, et sentit un liquide chaud m'envahir de l'intérieur : il venait de jouir en moi.

- Putain … c'était trop bon, dit-il en se retirant.

- Ouais …

- Je savais que t'adorerais ça. J'ai toujours des putains de bonnes idées.

Je ne répondis rien, mais au fond de moi, j'approuvais ses paroles.


End file.
